L'Amour Des Ténèbres
by shikyo-kokoro
Summary: Yami Bakura. Vampire. Seigneur des ténèbres. Recherche sa reine humaine. Horreur et amour. -R- âmes sensibles abstenez-vous. Lemons, massacres, tueries. [couples variés]


**L'Amour Des Ténèbres**

**Disclaimer : **Bonjour à tous les lecteurs. Je suis nouvelle ici. Pour commencer, cette fiction est -R-. Alors âmes sensibles, abstenez-vous. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas perverse ni obsédée. J'aime seulement les choses poussées. Alors je vous prie de ne pas vous faire de mauvaises opinions sur moi.

Cette fiction sera ténébreuse, cruelle, et aura pour personnages principaux Yami Bakura et Anzu Mazaki. Alors ceux qui déjà n'aiment pas ces deux jeunes gens, rebroussez chemin et allez chercher une autre histoire.

Pour vous autres qui êtes restés ici, place à la fiction. Accrochez bien vos ceintures. Merci.

Premier Chapitre

La forêt de Domino était bien sombre. Chauves-souris et loups dangeureux s'y promenaient bien. Les vacances d'automne étaient arrivées et les étudiants se réjouissaient. Qui aurait songé à faire du camping par un soirée si ténébreuse ? Personne. Seulement, se promener dans la ville n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Cette idée avait germé dans l'esprit d'une jeune fille, Anzu Mazaki. Elle marchait dans les rues de Domino tout en essayant d'éviter les quartiers mal famés. Une si jolie fille comme elle y aurait tout risqué. En passant devant la forêt, une voix se fit entendre. Doucement. De plus en plus fort. Un cri. Qui ne disait qu'un mot. "**Viens.**"La jeune fille prit peur. Elle recula, ses baskets glissant sur le sol humide. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort. Sa poitrine allait exploser. Le silence régnait autour d'elle. Tout à coup, une chauve-souris s'envola brutalement et effleura Anzu qui se ressaisit. Elle avança vers la forêt. Quelqu'un devait s'y trouver...

Au fin fond de la forêt, une âme ténébreuse rôdait. Elle n'attendait qu'une nouvelle victime, qu'elle avait déjà appellée. Cette âme, matérialisée dans un corps... Le corps d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés... Sombre et mystérieux... Yami Bakura. Son manteau noir flottait au vent. Il esquissa un sourire en entendant les quelques pas de la jeune fille qui s'avançait. Il alla à son encontre. Il se faufila derrière elle.

Anzu sentit la présence d'un être maléfique. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle eut l'idée folle d'entrer dans la forêt. En pleine nuit, seule. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui la fit frissonner.

"**Je savais, mortelle, que tu tomberais dans mon piège...**" murmura Yami Bakura dans l'oreille d'Anzu

Elle reconnut cette voix. C'était la voix du côté sombre de Bakura. Anzu resta paralysée. Yami Bakura était capable de tout. Que voulait-il d'elle ?

Yami Bakura s'avança tout contre Anzu. L'appel du sang... Du sang sucré... Doux... Et bien rouge... Qui coulait dans les veines d'une mortelle... Et Yami Bakura savait le loisir de goûter au sang des humains... Un loisir entièrement agréable et...maléfique. Et Anzu était la victime idéale...

Anzu ferma les yeux. La peur l'envahit. La mort ? La torture ? Qui aurait pu savoir...

Soudain, une grande main se posa et s'appuya contre la sein d'Anzu. La jeune ouvrit les yeux, stupéfaite. Pourquoi ça ? La pensée de Yami Bakura se dirigeait dans ce sens là ? ... Anzu voulut se dégager mais Yami Bakura l'empoigna. Il baissa la tête jusqu'à la hauteur de l'oreille d'Anzu.

"**Reste calme... Je veux juste ton sang et peut-être même autre chose...**" murmura-t-il

Il se baissa encore et lécha le cou de la jeune fille. Elle frémit et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Yami Bakura. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire. Il l'appuya contre un énorme chêne. Il continua de lécher le cou d'Anzu pendant qu'elle gémissait. Même si lui voulait mordre et boire le sang pur de l'adolescente...

Il appuya encore sa main contre le sein de la jeune. Il la voulait. Pas que son sang. Elle toute entière. Il ôta la veste d'Anzu et le pull. Il ne restait plus que le soutient gorge. Anzu en avait envie. Tellement...

Yami Bakura le comprit vite et ôta sa veste et son tee-shirt. Ses pectauraux était à elle maintenant. Anzu descendit la bringuette de Yami Bakura. Le sexe du jeune homme s'était endurci. Yami Bakura enleva le short d'Anzu et le soutient gorge. La grande poitrine d'Anzu se découvrit. Yami Bakura pompa les seins de la jeune. Elle mit ses mains dans les cheveux du ténébreux jeune homme et gémit. Contre terre, l'un sur l'autre, ils se désiraient. Elle enleva le jean de Yami Bakura et le boxer aussi. Un énorme pénis en ressortit. Elle le mit dans sa bouche et commença à le branler, le lécher, à l'avaler... Yami Bakura poussa un léger cri de plaisir et éjacula. Anzu avala le sperme et s'éloigna. Yami Bakura enfonça son doigt dans le sexe d'Anzu après avoir ôté la culotte blanche de la jeune fille. C'était tout chaud. Elle gémissait comme une traînée. Puis il lécha les lèvre du sexe d'Anzu... Elle était aux anges. Un liquide sortit de son sexe. Elle retomba à terre et regarda Yami Bakura.

"Vas-y... Pénètre-moi... S'il te plaît... En plus je suis toute mouillée..." bégaya Anzu, les jambes écartées

Yami Bakura retourna Anzu et la mit face contre terre. Il se mit sur elle. Son pénis pendant et ne réclamant que le plaisir, Yami Bakura encula Anzu d'un seul coup. Elle resta le souffle coupé. Elle se sentait comme obligée. Mais c'est elle qui l'avait voulu. Elle lui avait demandé l'amour, bien que cruel mais elle l'avait voulu.

Les fesses d'Anzu se refèrmèrent sur le pénis de Yami Bakura qui s'était enfoncé dans son anus. Le jeune homme bougea en elle et grognant, gémissant, criant. Elle planta ses mains dans l'herbe et gémit tout aussi fort. C'était délicieux. Il continua ainsi pendant un certain temps car Anzu le voulait.

"Oh... oui... Yami Bakura... Encore ! Oh oui ! Ahh..."

Yami Bakura la retourna. Elle était couverte de sueur. Ses seins étaient durs. Il se remit sur elle et la pénétra encore. Elle entoura le jeune homme de ses jambes qui se refèrmèrent sur son dos. Le plaisir se sentait plus, le pénis de Yami Bakura défonçant le cul serré d'Anzu. Ca bougeait dans tous les sens. Il mordit le cou de la jeune fille. Elle eut mal mais ce n'était rien car le plaisir était plus fort. Yami Bakura avait du sang dans sa bouche. C'était bon... Il avait eu son cadeau... Le sang humain. Il empoigna les seins d'Anzu. Elle gémit fort très fort et en réclama toujours plus. Elle avait que des orgasmes, c'était sa première fois.

"Encore !!! Ouh... Ah.."

Yami Bakura donna toujours plus. Leur coeur battait à la chamade. Elle embrassa Yami Bakura. Il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de chose. Il voulait juste faire du mal. Mais c'était qu'Anzu aimait ça... C'était décidé, Anzu serait sa reine... Celle des ténèbres...

Il enfonça sont pénis encore plus fort pour qu'elle ait mal. Elle avait mal.

"KYYAA !" cria-t-elle

Yami Bakura éjacula. Ils en étaient à l'orgasme. Ils gémirent tous les deux. Anzu repoussa Yami Bakura. Elle voulait respirer un peu. Le corps trempé de sueur, elle s'étala dans l'herbe.

"**Bien, bien, bien... Qui aurait cru un telle chose ?**" murmura Yami Bakura

Anzu s'avança vers lui. Elle s'allongea sur lui. Elle était encore exitée. Elle posa son sexe sur celui de Yami Bakura. Elle poussa une fois encore et tous deux gémirent.

Leur cri perça la nuit et arriva jusqu'à la fenêtre de Yugi Muto. Le jeune bondit hors de son lit. Son double le regarda.

Quelque chose, un nouvel obstacle se préparait...

**Disclaimer : **Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas totalement choqués. Croyez moi, ce n'est que le début. Rassurez-vous, cette fiction n'est pas -R- juste pour les lemons. Il y aura de l'horreur aussi... Bien, à bientôt pour la suite. Laissez moi un review. Votre avis est précieux. Merci.


End file.
